


Then Let's Make Cereal // White Rose Week 2020

by matchaamochii



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY), Wholesome, the grass is a character btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaamochii/pseuds/matchaamochii
Summary: “I’m hungry…” Weiss finally said.“Then let’s make cereal."Ruby stood up and held her hand out for Weiss, who gladly grabbed on.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 17





	Then Let's Make Cereal // White Rose Week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> White Rose Week 2020
> 
> I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE
> 
> TURN IT UP-

Then Let’s Make Cereal

White rose fic based off of I’ll Make Cereal By Cavetown.

“Weiss?” Ruby called down the long corridor. The eerie mist-filled Ruby’s eyes as she frantically ran around, searching for her friend.

“Weiss!” She yelled out again, hoping for a response.

“Ruby!” The voice echoed in return. Ruby bolted towards the location of the voice only to get tackled to the ground. She threw a quick left hook only to hear;

“Oww!” 

“Weiss!?” Ruby Couldn’t see anything in the darkness, and could only feel to find her surroundings. Ruby put her hand on Weiss’s face to make sure it was her.

“Ruby! What are you doing-” Weiss grabbed Ruby’s wrist and placed it beside her.

“Weiss! Why’d you tackle me?” Ruby exclaimed. Both sitting on the cold ground, in pitch dark. Only these girls would manage to get into these kinds of situations.

“Not important,” Weiss said with a muffled voice.

“You did it on purpose!?” Ruby scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

“I don’t know, okay!? In all those movies I always see people like tackling each other to the ground and laughing together and stuff…” Ruby could practically feel the blush radiating from Weiss.

“Why don’t we try that again then?” Ruby said. Before Weiss could protest, Ruby grabbed the other girl’s wrist and began running.

“Do you even know where you’re going!?” Weiss yelled.

“Of course I do! I was the one who came to find you anyway!” 

Soon enough the two were out of the building, and before anything could be said Ruby tackled Weiss to the ground, and they began rolling down the grassy hill.

And Weiss laughed.

Once they had made it to the bottom of the hill, they both laid on their backs, looking up to the orange sky as the sun drifted up to begin a new day. Their fingers still intertwined, Weiss turned her head to face Ruby.

“I was supposed to be the one to tackle you!” She said between muffled laughter. Ruby had never seen Weiss so happy before. A few minutes had passed while the two girls just lay on the grass.

“I’m hungry…” Weiss finally said.

“Then let’s make cereal.’ Ruby stood up and held her hand out for Weiss, who gladly grabbed on.


End file.
